


Wedding Bells

by BloodyScars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, Jydia, Multi, Scallison, Teen Wolf, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison are getting married and Stiles is the best man. He has to go back to beacon hills for the wedding, he's thrilled until he finds out that Derek is also a grooms man and begins to dread the wedding. With the help of his best friend, Lydia Martin will he be able to forget the painful past that he and Derek once had or will his continuous love for Derek over power him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, i'll try and update as much as possible. I also don't know why i'm writing this note thing because no one is actually going to read it but meh.
> 
> Warning: Words (such as mum) may be -in your opinion- spelt wrong but it is how i spell it, so please bear with it. Thank you my lovelies
> 
> WARNING #2: THIS AU FANFIC INVOLVES GAY LOVE/ROMANCE IF YOU DON'T AGREE/SUPPORT IT THEN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FANFIC. IF YOU DO LIKE IT AND YOUR CURRENTLY DYING BECAUSE OF STEREK THEN READ AHEAD AND CRY WITH ME BECAUSE WELL IT'S STEREK <3 
> 
> p.s. This is unedited. Please point out any mistakes you may see and i'll get it fixed on the asap :)

“That’s great Scott, I’m really happy for you” Stiles said through the phone. 

“You’ll be my best man of course right?” Scott asked his brother. Stiles could imagine Scott chewing on his thumb nervously awaiting Stiles reply. 

“Of course! I’d be honored” He replied happily. Stiles could basically see Scott’s smile. 

They chatted about a few little things before Scott said “oh uh one quick thing Stiles. Derek is going to be a grooms men as well. Got to go. Bye!” Scott quickly hung up knowing how Stiles was going to react to that. 

“You little bastard!” Stiles exclaimed as he threw his phone onto the black leather lounge that Lydia had picked out. In fact basically everything in the apartment was chosen by Lydia. He knew that when they went shopping for furniture Lydia didn’t actually want his advice, she just wanted someone to keep her company. She can get very lonely at times. 

“Stiles!” Lydia called. Speak of the devil. Stiles thought. “Is everything alright?” She said as she walked into the room. 

“yeah. I was just talking to Scott. He and Allison are getting married and he just called to let me know. The invitations should come soon, he told me to tell you that Allison will probably call you soon and oh yeah right there is something else. Derek fucking Hale is going to be the other grooms men.” 

Lydia’s face automatically went from happiness to a glimpse of shock then to anger. “Scott and Allison know you hate Derek! Why would they do this! Out of all the people in the world why Derek?” 

Stiles shrugged and fell on he lounge. Lydia automatically being the amazing friend and roommate walked over to Stiles and snaked her arm around his waist. 

“Hey don’t worry, it’s going to be okay. It’s only for a little while, just until the wedding is over and I’ll be there with you the whole time. I promise I’ll never leave you alone with him” 

“Thanks Lyd you’re a good friend, you know that right” 

“I know” She replied. “I’ll order us some pizza. I’m starving” 

Stiles licked his lips. Pizza was sounding pretty good right about now. His phone buzzed next to him and when he opened it he read what it said. ‘I’m sorry, will you still come to the wedding?’ 

Stiles shook his head and couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. His best friend really was an idiot. He quickly texted him back. ‘Of course I’m going to come you idiot’ Over a thousand miles away there was a 24 year old man with shaggy brown hair, a puppy dog face and a rather crooked jaw smiling because he was getting married to the love of his life and he gets to see his best friend after 5 months of not seeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Lydia had headed to Beacon Hills a few weeks before the wedding was being held. Allison and Scott had asked them to come so that they could help out and spend for time with the family.

“Stiles relax. It’s only a few hours” Lydia said as she tried to calm her fidgety best friend. Stiles was scared, actually he was terrified of planes and he is now currently strapped into an uncomfortable chair with buzzing and weird engine noises surrounding him.

“Can I get you anything?” the air hostess said as she smiled widely.

“Can I have a bottle of water please?” Lydia asked nicely.

A few minutes later Lydia was handing Stiles some pills which he took eagerly after she told him they would help him sleep.

 ______________________

Derek was pacing his room nervously. “You know, I still don’t understand why your so worked up about seeing Stiles again. I thought you where over him” Peter said as he leaned against the doorway.

“I’m not nervous” Derek stated harshly.

__________________________

“Stiles, wake up” Lydia said whispering into his ear.

“Lydia I want some cookies” Stiles muttered quietly. The strawberry blonde woman couldn’t help laughing at her overtired best friend.

“I promise I’ll buy you some cookies if you wake up.” Minutes later Stiles was awake and not long after they where getting their luggage from the luggage belt. 

“now where are those cookies a certain someone promised?”  Stiles said

Lydia laughed and bought Stiles a box of cookies. An hour later the cookies had been eaten by the two and Lydia (being the controlling woman that she is) insisted that she drove the car they had hired. They sat in silence as they drove through the familiar streets of beacon hills. Stiles became nostalgic as he stared out of the car window. They drove past Beacon Hills High School “That place hasn’t changed one bit” Stiles said softly.

“I even heard that Finstock is still there. Some how he still finds the energy to scream at his students”  Lydia said. Stiles chuckled softly.

“Honestly I’m not surprised.” He replied his voice weakening as a black camaro drove past them.

“was that-“

“Derek” Stiles said cutting Lydia off, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Where do you think he’s heading?” Lydia asked.

“no idea” Stiles replied. Stiles sighed and shut his eyes as the car neared the outskirts of the forest where he and Derek first met.

_Stiles had gone for a run, he hadn’t been running in a long time but he decided to take it up again. It helped with his anxiety. He ran down a dirt path in the forest until he reached a clearing. He looked up and was facing a large house. It was two stories and was very wide. He was struck by the beauty of it. It was white and had a lovely porch. The sun shone on it and the flowers in the flower bed blew gently in the wind. He had turned his back on the house after he had checked his watch. He needed to head back home. As he made a few steps he heard a deep, husky voice say “What are you doing here?” He turned back around and saw a tall man with jet black hair and a chiseled jaw. He had dark eyes and had a very brooding look about him. He didn’t seem like someone you wanted to make angry. His hand where by his side and Stiles noticed they where quiet large and would hurt if they impacted on your face. The man’s lips where in a tight line and his broad shoulders where straight up making him look menacing. He wore dark jeans and a black shirt. “nothing” Stiles replied. “I was just going for a run and I came across your house. It’s amazing by the way. I didn’t know anyone lived out here”_ _“My family and I do” The man stated his voice deeper then what Stiles initially thought. “Ever since I can remember”_ _Stiles nodded. Not really sure what to say. “Well I should get going” He told the older man awkwardly pointing over his shoulder. “What’s your name?” The man had asked him._ _“Stiles” He replied, surprised by the question. The older man didn’t really seem as if he was one for small talk.  “What’s yours?”_ _“Derek, Derek Hale” The man –Derek- said._ _“It’s nice to meet you” Stiles told him. “but I really should be going. I have to bring my dad something healthy for dinner. He refuses to eat it so I have to force him, I mean I can’t have him dying because of a heart attack now can I” Stiles chuckled nervously. Damn him for being so socially awkward. He blames it on Scott for rubbing it of on him._

“Stiles! Stiles!” Stiles blinked a few times and saw his best friend scowling at him. “We’re here” She stated. Stiles nodded and ran his hand through his now long hair. He had grown it out when he and Lydia moved to New York.

“Lydia do you know where I put my glasses?” He asked.

“I’ve got them” She told him as she dug her hand through her Prada bag. She handed him his glasses case which he took of her frowning. Stiles wasn’t a massive fan of his glasses but he needed to wear them when he got bad headaches so it would help his eye muscles relax. He took the thick black framed glasses out of their case and Lydia took the now empty case and put it back in her bag.

“You ready?” She had asked. He nodded and together they walked up to the door of Stiles childhood home.

Stiles lifted his hand slowly and knocked on the door twice. A minute later the door was opened by none other then the sheriff himself. “Stiles” He breathed out as Stiles stepped inside. Stiles smiled as he saw his father for the first time in months and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the older man.

“I’ve missed you” Stiles said softly.

“Missed you too kid” Sheriff Stilinski replied as he hugged his son tighter. Stiles and the sheriff let go of each other. Stiles turned to greet his step mother. “Hey Melissa” He said hugging her.

“Stiles” She said. “You look great”

“Thanks, you do as well. You’ve lost weight since the last time I saw you”

“Oh how I’ve missed your compliments” She said laughing at him.

Lydia said hello to the Sheriff after watching Stiles greet his parents. The sheriff wrapped Lydia in a hug and said “thanks for looking after my boy” He truly meant it. After everything that happened with Derek, he knows that Stiles felt terrible and he never would of made it out of his dark hole without Lydia. Sheriff Stilinski remembers when Lydia got sick of Stiles moping.

_It was a sunny day, the first they’d had in weeks at Beacon Hills. Stiles was lying in his old bed in his old house all curled up. He hadn’t showered in a few days and he desperately needed a haircut. He had lost a lot of weight ever since everything with Derek happened. After Derek hurt him like that something in Stiles seemed to have died and no one had ever seen him this upset since his mother died. Lydia was sick of it. She was sick of the moping and the self pity so she walked to his room and pulled his comforter of him._

_“Stiles Stilinski. Get out of this bed, go have a shower and get changed we’re going out”_

_“No Lydia” He replied softly. “I’m too tired”_

_“Stiles!” She yelled. She pulled him off of the bed and he stood up. “Stiles, you’ve got to try and forget about him now. It’s time to heal” She told him softly._

_She lead him to the bathroom and he sat on the toilet seat. As she readied the shower for him she heard him whisper two words. “It hurts” She turned back around to face her nerdy best friend and saw tears well up in his eyes. “I feel so empty” He stated. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without him Lyd. I don’t even know who I am without him.”_

_“Stiles Stilinski” She said as she kneeled on the ground in front of him. She put her hands in his and said “You are the most amazing, selfless person I’ve ever met. You never hesitate to put yourself in danger if that means you save someone you love. You are geeky and watch to much doctor who and game of thrones. Your easily obsessed over things and on occasion you take to much adderal. You think to much about some of the most negative things but you will always be one of the most brave and greatest people I will ever meet”_

_Stiles looked up at Lydia and put his forehead against hers. They looked into each others eyes and he said “I’m lucky to have someone like you in my life. Thank you”_

_She smiled at him softly and said. “get in that shower because you reek” A small smile revealed itself onto his face and he began to get undressed. Lydia walked out of the room and made her way back downstairs to the kitchen where she sat with the Sheriff and Melissa and drank tea._  



	3. Scott and Stiles

The four had settled down and had proceeded to sit in the lounge room as they talked amongst themselves and caught each other up on what had been going on in each others lives.

“When did you get glasses?” Melissa asked Stiles.

Stiles looked a Lydia. “How long ago was it? Like four months?”

“five” She replied.

“I hate them” Stiles told his parents. “They make me look like a nerd”

“I hate to break it to you Stiles but you kind of are a nerd with all those sci fi shows you watch” The sheriff said.

“Oh you're funny aren’t you” Stiles replied, sarcasm lacing his voice.

The front door of the house opened and closed and an awfully familiar voice yelled out. “hey mum, I got that stuff you wanted!” Stiles smiled and his best friend walked into the room.

Scott was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt. His jaw was as crooked as ever and his puppy dog eyes where as puppy like as they always where.

When he saw Stiles his eyes widened and the smile on his face grew. “You’re here!” He exclaimed. The two quickly walked to each other and wrapped their arms around one another. “Holy shit you're actually here!” Scott said loudly. “I can’t believe it!”

“I know!” Stiles exclaimed. “Dude! It’s so good to see you again!”

The others in the room smiled and laughed at the two boys as they hugged each other.

Soon they where settled and where sitting next to each other on the lounge. Both where smiling wider than they ever did before. 

Lydia had gone to see Jackson a few hours ago and Scott had forced Stiles to go for a walk with him.

“So man, your getting married” Stiles said smiling at his best friend.

“yes! Dude I’m so excited. I honestly can’t wait to finally be married to Allison.”

“I’m happy for you Scotty” The shorter boy replied. 

“How’s New York treating you?” Scott asked.

“It’s great, I’m honestly loving it there but I miss beacon Hills like crazy. I miss everyone so much”

“We all miss you too man. Seriously it’s not the same without you and Lydia hanging around.” The two walked in silence for a few minutes and then Scott broke it by saying “Do you think you’d ever move back? To Beacon Hills I mean?”

“I don’t know Scott” Stiles replied honestly. “Part of me wants to because I miss it so much. I’ve been thinking a lot about it actually. Lydia’s been thinking about it too, If we wanted to move back we could easily sell the apartment or even rent it out and I’d have enough money to be stable until I found a new job here.”

“Well you can try the next few weeks out as a trial. You can go around town more, catch up with people and try and get into an everyday life. Hell man you could even start going for runs, like you used to in the forest. I’ll run with you if you want. It might be weird without Derek.”

“Scott” Stiles said. Scott looked at him and Stiles continued speaking “Your rambling.”

“I know, I’m sorry.  I-I just feel really about Derek being at the wedding. I know that you're still angry and upset about everything that happened between the two of you but he’s become one of my closest friends and I just-“ 

“Scott. Shut up” Stiles cut of his best friend trying to shut him up. “It’s fine, its your wedding you're allowed to invite who ever you want and I just have to learn to deal with the fact that I’m going to be around Derek for a awhile”

Scott scanned Stiles face trying to detect if he was lying. Scott seemed satisfied and he swung his arm over Stiles neck. “Now how about some ice cream at Greenberg’s new ice cream shop?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's coming in soon :)


	4. Lunch

 

It’s been three days since Lydia and Stiles have been in Beacon Hills and Scott and Allison had organized a big lunch and had invited the old ‘gang’ over. This included,  Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Melissa, the Sheriff, Chris Argent and Derek.

Stiles was nervous, extremely nervous. He’s been hiding it well from people. Well except Erica. She saw through his little ‘act’ Stiles was at Scott’s and he was leaning up against a fence staring at Scott and Allison acting all cute and couple like.

“You know when he gets here” Erica said “Just act normal. Say hello and get through the how are you’s and everything and then you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he can’t get to you” 

“Thanks Erica” Stiles said. So far only Erica, Stiles and Boyd where at Scott and Alison’s house. They where all in the back yard. There where chairs scattered around the patio with a large glass table in the middle. There was green grass around the patio and there where trees and bushes and various plants around the edges of it and in the back corner there was a large pool with crystal clear water.

Within the next half an hour more and more people had arrived. Isaac, Lydia and Jackson all came together. All the parents arrived. Aiden came on his own and his brother and Danny turned up minutes after him. The last to arrive was Derek.

When Stiles saw him for the first time he was talking to Ethan. Stiles held a half drunken bottle of bear in his right hand. Derek hadn’t seen him yet and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. Stiles hated to admit it but Derek looked as amazing as he ever did. Stiles turned his attention back to Ethan who was telling him about his holiday to Australia.

You know that feeling when you know that someone is looking at you and you can practically feel their eyeballs burning into you? Well Stiles was feeling that right now. He was standing alone a beer in his hand, as he was turning his head around to see who was staring at him he already knew who it would be and within seconds he was staring into a pair of brown eyes that he hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever. Stiles seemed stuck, he couldn’t stop looking at the man he was once in love with. It could have been minutes or hours he had no idea how long he had been staring at Derek until he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look at the person. It was Lydia.

“Come on, the food is ready” Stiles smiled and pulled Lydia towards the food. If there was one thing he loved, it was food. Nothing made him happier than food. Well maybe sex, but food. He could always count on it. Wow, he really needed to get laid.

Stiles doesn’t know how it happened but he ended up being seated opposite Derek and in between Lydia and Jackson.

“So Stilinski” Jackson said nudging him. “How’s the teaching going?” Stiles and Jackson eventually learnt to get along with each other and became surprisingly good friends.

“it’s good” Stiles told him. “It keeps me on my feet and I love it. The kids are the greatest”

“think you’ll ever have kids?” Jackson asked him curiously.

“One day maybe, when I find the right guy” Stiles replied.

Lydia was listening to Jackson and Stiles conversation while she looked around the table and her eyes settled on Derek. He was looking at Stiles with the weirdest look on his face. She didn’t know what kind of look it was, she could never tell with Derek. The only person that ever knew what he was thinking was Stiles, who knows if he still does.

Derek must of realised Lydia was observing him because he quickly turned to Isaac who was next to him and brought up a conversation.

“ How long exactly have been back in Beacon Hills?”

“Almost 2 years” Jackson replied happily. “I didn’t think I would miss it this much”

“Yeah I know what you mean. I’m so happy to be back, like I love New York and moving there was probably one of the best decisions I’ve ever made but like nothing can compare to being home 

“Do you think you’d move back?” Jackson wondered as he put a piece of Steak in his mouth.

“Maybe. I’d love to raise my kids where I grew up. I’d love for them to play at all the places I used to play at. I want them to grow up in a place like this because I had so much fun here as a kid.”

“It was good, knowing the same people all your life. I mean even though we hated each other up until we where juniors” Stiles laughed. “Why did you hate me anyway?” Jackson asked.

“honestly” Stiles said. “Well you know how I thought I was in love with Lydia, I was always really jealous that she liked you and not me and I hated you for that because I guess I kind of wanted her all to myself.”

“Well that’s ironic” Lydia said.

Stiles and Jackson both laughed.

Lydia saw out of the corner of her eye that Derek was staring at Stiles. “So Derek” She said. “What have you been doing with yourself the past few years?”

“Mainly just been working in the Sheriff’s department. Been concentrating on that.”

“How’d you get into that?” Lydia asked him. Stiles tried not to make it obvious that he was eavesdropping into Derek and Lydia’s conversation. So he’d finally got a job as a police officer. Stiles knew that Derek wanted that because it was the closest he could come to….”Yeah the Sheriff helped me get the job, he was the one who brought it up one day when I ran into him. He think maybe in a few more years I might become deputy and maybe even one day sheriff but I’m happy where I am right now” Stiles head shot up. His dad had been the one who offered Derek the job. How did he know that, that was what Derek wanted? Stiles never told him. Stiles was looking at Derek as he was lost in thought. His eyes connected with Derek’s. Stiles used to be able to tell what Derek was thinking just by looking in his eyes but at that one moment he had a look that Stiles had never seen in those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes of his and he was intrigued. Intrigued to find out what Derek was thinking. He felt so badly like talking to him again.

Derek tried not to chuckle at Stiles. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes where wide. He had seen this look on Stiles many times before. Stiles was arguing with himself. He was having another inner debate. Derek used to make Stiles stop doing it by distracting him or kissing him but he couldn’t do that now, and he never would be able to again. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be great, I would love your feedback :) Chuck me a few kudos if you think I deserve it :)


End file.
